


Drabble Ensemble!

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Agent AU, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Skating, Cinderella AU, Doctor AU, Drabble, Library AU, M/M, Master/Servant, Underage Drinking, Youkai, magical au, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: I made a drabble request post on twitter and this is what came out of it. Several pairing, several tags, several aus, several everything, Enjoy!1) TsumuEi, library, “I will always protect you” - 2) WataTomo, Cinderella AU3) WataTomo, Soulmate AU - 4) YuShino, Youkai AU5) Keichi, Agent AU - 6) LeoTsukasa, Magical AU7) KaoKana, Mermaid AU - 8) Watatomo, Library AU9) LeoTsukasa, Meiji Au - 10) KaoArashi, Sweet Parlor Date11) Watatomo, Demon AU - 12) ReiKei, underage drinking13) ReiKoga, Master/Servant AU - 14) IzuLeo, Mafia AU15) IzuLeo, Skating AU - 16) KuroShu, Omegaverse AU17) IzuMako, Doctors AU - 18) YuuTsu, gay Cuddles ww19) MidoChiaEi - 20) IzuLeo, Ice skating AU21) ShuNazu, 20k leagues under the Sea AU - 22) WataKei





	1. I will always protect you

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bunch of requests and I didn't expect that at all, so I'm just throwing all here for your enjoyment! ♥

He smiles softly, as he puts back some books left on the desks by some students clearly too much in a hurry to worry about it. The library is embraced by silence, now, empty seats and not a noise that might disturb him.   
Sometimes, he feels alone.   
Other times, he just needs to make another step and catch sight of Eichi’s back, curved over the desk as he rests his head between his crossed arms. He breathes so slowly that Tsumugi feels the need to slide two fingers near his nose to see if he’s actually alive, being so poor in health that every time might be his last one - or so Eichi says. But he’s relieved, when a gentle blow of warm air brushes them.  
He can start to breathe again.  
Tsumugi brushes a lock of hair behind Eichi’s ear, losing his gaze on that relaxed face, long blonde eyelashes throwing a gentle shadow on his face. And then, he looks around, just to be sure nobody is around, just to be sure nobody sees him as he bends over him, and leaves a kiss on his forehead. Eichi looks so small, so helpless, now that he’s asleep, that Tsumugi can’t help to think that he wants to do anything in the world, for him.   
“I will… always protect you,” he whispers, his voice so low that he can barely hear his own voice. But that’s okay, as long as Eichi doesn’t wake up.   
He doesn’t need to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella AU!

Tomoya’s back hurts a bit, as he straighten up and looks outside the window. His hands smell of detergent, his forehead wet with sweat, and he can’t help to wonder how it is, the world outside that house he hates so much, that place he never got to call home.   
He wants to see the world. He wants to be appreciated for the things he can do - not so many, if he must be honest, but well, how is he supposed to develop any kind of skill when the only thing he does inside those walls is cleaning, cleaning and oh, guess what, cleaning?  
He wants to see that man who stole his heart, the man Tomoya exchanged glances with when he was on errands and bumped on because he was just too absent-minded. Tomoya never stopped dreaming about him, never stopped hoping to go out that house and run run run to find him, among the people of that plain, boring realm. He just want to catch a glimpse of that silver hair, wants to fall on his knees and beg him to take him away, whoever he is, wherever he wants.   
He stares at the castle, far at the top of the hill that dominates over Yumenosaki, and dreams of a live which is not his own.


	3. Kisses over your scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, Watatomo soulmate AU in which if your soulmate kisses your scars they'll disappear

They have always been there, red and angry, cutting Wataru’s skin and marking it as a condemnation, as a memento. Tomoya stares at them, as he takes Wataru’s hand on his own and raises it, brushing the skin where it’s broken with the tip of his finger.  
“What happened,” he whispers, and it’s not really a question - he doesn’t want to be answered, he doesn’t want to know, he doesn’t need to. He doesn’t look Wataru in the face but he can see his sad smile, the shadow of a preannounced delusion soiling his pretty face. He doesn’t speak a word, the president of the Drama club, he just stares at Tomoya’s face as he leans over those scars, and brushes them with the soft touch of his lips.   
They both want to cry, for different reason. Tomoya prays, as he closes his eyes and kisses those marks, slowly, one by one. He prays for them to disappear, he prays for Wataru to be free of that pain, if not in his mind at least on his body. And he loves the way Wataru holds his breath, when they both feel brave enough to look at the skin, there where Tomoya’s lips casted a silent spell. He loves how his eyes fill with tears and still he doesn’t cry, when he sees those marks disappearing slowly, skin recovering and coming clean again.  
“A miracle,” Wataru answers - or maybe it’s just a statement, Tomoya doesn’t know. But he’s sure he can keep on kissing his arms, his whole body, if that means to clear his soul from pain.


	4. Youkai AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YuShino youkai Au

Shinobu holds himself to his coat, the umpteenth shiver shaking his back as he runs to reach his friends and pray together as the old year dies, and the new one starts. He knows it’s already late, and he shouldn’t get distracted easily by the voices around him, by the people taking their time while they walk on the street and eat candy apples. He shouldn’t get distracted and still he stops, when he catches a glimpse of something moving in the dark, just past the stairs that bring to the temple.   
It’s the job of an hero to check your surroundings to ensure people’s safety, after all. So he jumps the handrail and follows the sound of dry leaves being stepped on, he follows the alluring jingling attracting him to the depths of darkness. And it’s in that moment that he sees a fluffy, orange tail wagging in mid-air, a sweet voice humming softly.   
“What are you!” and he knows he shouldn’t scream and feel scared but how could he, when the… person? creature? before him has fox ears and tail and all looks but human? The creature jumps on his feet, turning towards him and Shinobu would expect him to be scared, at least.  
Instead, he smiles. “Are you coming to the Tree too?” he asks, tilting his head and watching him, curiosity making his eyes shine like diamonds. Shinobu opens and closes his mouth several times, like a fish out of water, and before he can say something the human-but-not-human takes his hand, and guides him through the trees. “It’ll be fun, having a human with us!” and his voice is so cheerful that Shinobu doesn’t pay attention to his words, at first.   
He notices them only when they’ve reached the biggest tree he has ever seen, so tall that he wonders if it reaches the sky. There’s the cheerful blabbering of creatures he has met only in books, ghosts and animals and will-o-the-wisp.  
“Are you scared?” the fox asks, and Shinobu shakes his head because well, it might be strange, it might be unusual, but he doesn’t feel in danger.  
He feels at home, somehow. “No,” he answers, and well, he should be with his friends by now but it happens once in a lifetime, to be able to be together a bunch of youkai on the last day of the year so… He’s sure Chiaki and the others will forgive him, after all.


	5. Agent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KeiChi Agent AU

The first thing Eichi does, as the lights turn down and he becomes blind, is to move his right hand into the air, and catch Keito’s arm. There’s something strange that makes his chest hurt in excitement: Keito would call him crazy, if he put his feelings into words, so he decides to stay quiet - at least about them, at least for now.   
“What should we do?” he asks, voice reduced to a whisper, while the only thing he can feel is Keito’s breath over his neck. That room is too narrow for the both of them, and he’s sure that Keito will say something like Shut your mouth and don’t waste oxygen if you don’t want to die or something like that very soon.   
He would be happy to die there, though. With Keito’s body pressed against his own and nothing else.   
He’s glad there’s no light to show that silly smile that’s growing on his face.   
“I don’t know. The system is down, and I don’t think the door will open if there’s not electricity. Damn, I have to call Isara and-”  
“Keito…”  
“I’ve got to take you out of-”  
“Keito.” and his voice is resolute, more than he himself was expected to be. “Stop blabbering and just breathe. We’ll get out, okay? But I need you to focus.” He smiles at his own words, a bit sad that Keito won’t be able to see it - but isn’t this, the reason why he joined his agents squad months ago despite Keito’s absolute opposition? Isn’t it that he wants Keito to see his smile each time he wants, out of that building and now, and free from the heavy breathing of that criminal association they’re trying to track down since the first day? Eichi moves his hand along his arm, brushing his sweaty neck, sinking his fingers between his short hair. He forces Keito to bend over him, gently, more a request than an order, and Keito obliges, finding rest against his forehead. Eichi can hear him taking a deep breath.   
“Good.”  
“... Let’s get out of here,” Keito whispers, hot air brushing Eichi’s lips like a phantom kiss, and he nods, leaving his head and waiting.  
He knows they will be save.


	6. Magical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title say  
> Leo/Tsukasa w

“Leader?” And Tsukasa turns his head towards Leo, his Leader’s arms stretched as he tries to cast a spell to protect himself from the beast’s attack, fire and lightings filling the air with a smell of sulphur. He’s suffering, Tsukasa can see it in the frown painting Leo’s face, in those hands trembling as he tries to force his powers on that creature of darkness.   
He must do something. He kills the monster on his feet, swinging his enchanted sword and putting the beast on fire, before he jumps towards Leo and starts to cast a spell between his teeth, while his mind keeps praying for everything to go well.   
He needs to save Leo, whatever it takes.   
Tsukasa runs, desperate as only fear can make him feel, and as he throws spells he hopes it will end well for them - because it must end well. Failure is not contemplated. His sword falls on the beast and beheaded it in a second, hot blue fluid soiling his clothes and face in a second. Something explodes right in that moment, and he just turns in time to see Leo screaming, as he’s being thrown away by the strength of the energy of the blast.   
Oh no, oh no, oh no. Leo’s body hits a wall and slides on the ground, apparently lifeless, and that’s when Tsukasa’s heart stops for a moment, and he forgets how to breathe. He runs, again, his eyes already filled with tears - he’s not ready to say goodbye, not now, not there.   
“Leader!” he calls, his voice already hoarse because of the screams, because of the dust filling the air and, consequently, his lungs. And he throws himself on the ground, hands grasping Leo’s shoulders and shaking them in an attempt to revive the man. “Leader, please… Leader-”  
“Aaah, what’s all this noise…” and for once, just for this once, Tsukasa is glad to hear that noisy voice, “and who are you, by the way?”  
“... “Leader, have you forgotten about me again..?” he whispers, and he’s on the edge of crying, when Leo bursts in a laugh and kills his poor heart for the second time in just a minute.  
“Suou, how could I?” he pinches Tsukasa’s already red nose, smiling like the brightest Sun. “Help me to stand up, will you?” he would add then, lingering a bit on that soiled cheek to brush the blood away.   
He would punch him in the face, if he wasn’t happy he’s still alive. He really would.


	7. Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KaoKana Mermaid AU!

Kanata loves the sound of the sea, loves to see its waves crushing against the rocks and creating white, soft foam in which he would gladly swim, if he was able too. He enjoys the view, sat on the headland of his city with his legs swaying in nothingness - it’s relaxing, it’s his habitat.

And then, there’s _him_ , with that gold fin sparking under the sun - everything is golden, about that creature: his fin, his eyes, his hair. Kanata often dreams about him, dreams about touching that wet hair, impossibly soft between his fingers, he dreams about kissing those eyelids embellished with long, blonde eyelashes, dreams about touching his fin, his lips, and kiss them.  
  
Maybe he’s in love. He wishes he knew his name.   
  
Sometimes, he stands on the edge of the headland, and feels the water wetting his hands, his face - he’s not scared to fall, he knows water would protect his special child, after all. He waves his hand at the creature, and most of time he doesn’t notice Kanata, but when he does his smile is so shy, as he waves back, that Kanata feels his heart _giggling_.   
  
“Tell me what’s your name!” he shouts, hands cupped around his mouth, as if that little trick could do the miracle, and make his voice reach the siren. And maybe it does, after all, because he can clearly see the white foam taking shape in something that can’t be natural, letters what stick out in white among the deep blue of the ocean.

Kaoru.

He will cherish that name until the end of his life, protected in the depths of his heart. . 


	8. Library Au WTTM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff about Wataru being in love with a rabbit.

Wataru looks at that cute, little rabbit everyday, finding excuses above excuses to reach the library and lose some time there - he doesn’t care if his class thinks he has become a bookworm all of sudden, he might ever be one if that means to have the chance to make his eyes linger on that little man so much. 

Looking at the librarian’s little body puts Wataru in a good mode. And God, he wants to talk to him, be his friend, something more, he doesn’t even know. But he feels that just trying to approach him would scare him to death, so he just looks at him, when he goes to study his books about magic in the school library, and wonders if there is a spell, among the ones enlisted between those pages, that might help him achieve his aim. 

  
That little rabbit turns and looks at him, and in a second his cheeks become red as an apple, so cute and soft that Wataru feels the urge to bite them. He doesn’t even know his name, and still Wataru feels like he could read him just by looking into his eyes, shiny and big like a child’s ones. He waves an hand, smiling at him, and that boy fidgets like a  bunny feeling cornered. He wonders what should he do, to make him stop trembling.    


Maybe he could try performing a magic trick, tomorrow. Maybe he could win his heart.


	9. Meiji Era AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Tsukasa C:

It’s the swing of a sword that breaks the silence of the night and makes Tsukasa shiver in fear, as the shiny blade brushes his chest and cuts the fabric of his clothes. He’s holding his breath, while his eyes linger on the blade, before he raises his head and meets a glimpse of green staring at him.   


“Cute,” and the smile on his face is so cheeky, so impudent, that Tsukasa feels annoyed by it - and he would express his opinion it he wasn’t that scared. The man licks his upper lip, his glance glued to Tsukasa’s face. He takes a step back, but it’s useless when the other just takes a step closer, putting his sword aside and invading his comfort zone. 

“Should I spare your life and kidnap you, instead? What’s your name, pretty face? Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”   


And the brush of his fingers against his cheek makes his face burn. He opens his mouth, his voice cracked in fear - he doesn’t care if the man told him to relax, because how could he, knowing that he has just crossed paths with a  _ tsujigiri _ ?   


“Tsukasa… Suou,” he whispers, and he doesn’t dare to lower his face - he doesn’t dare to look away from those green gems, shining like stars in the darkness. The man laughs, so loud that Tsukasa wonders if he really is a killer - maybe he’s just a mad, harmless man and nothing more. Still, Tsukasa tenses, when the other one startles him coming closer without him noticing - he comes way too close, now, so close that he can feel his breath on his face.    


“I’m Tsukinaga,” he just says, his smile softer now, as he lowers his eyes over Tsukasa’s lips. “Please remember me, Suou.”    
Tsukasa would ask why, but the wind comes and brings with it yellow and red leaves, and as the tsujigiri came he disappears before his eyes, leaving behind just the cut over his heart, and a bothersome silence on his ears.


	10. Parlor Dates

Kaoru fidgets on his seat, looking around more than at Arashi sitting before him. He doesn’t even know why he accepted his invite - he doesn’t know why he feels so tense, when his eyes slip over Arashi’s amused face as he tastes that sweet, little ball of ice-cream, mint and strawberry melting on his lips like snow under the sun. He tries to keep his mind busy listening to the music coming from somewhere in the room, someone playing sweets notes on a piano hidden in a corner of the parlor.  

“Are you okay, Kaoru-kun?” and Arashi’s smile is so perfect, even if there’s still a bit of cream on the corner of his lips - Kaoru finds himself longing to lick that pearl of pink away, and damn, is he really so desperate  _ already _ ? He nods, wearing his lips thin as his stomach closes and his hands push over the table; he doesn’t really know why he’s doing what he’s going to do, but his body moves on his own, raising from the armchair and drawing closer to Arashi.    


It’s just a matter of seconds, the tip of his tongue brushing against the cream, and he blushes when his ear is blessed with a soft  _ “Ara?”  _ filled more with amusement than surprise.   


Damn. 


	11. Angel and Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watatomo C:

He’s scared. He has never been, even once, even when he found out his parents weren’t his  _ real  _ parents, even when his cheek was brushed for the first time by a creature Wataru thought it was confined just to religious books, to works of fiction. But now that his eyes meet the dead glare on that rotten angel, white wings soiled in blood and skin turning paler and paler as time passes, Wataru feels his heart racing like crazy on his chest, and he’s scared, too scared to even take a step back.    


“I’m sorry,” the angel whispers, light brown hair embellishing a small face, and his hands lean toward Wataru face, cup it, touching lightly his cheeks. There’s still warm over there, and Wataru’s chest is filled with a feeling of peace, and turmoil at the same time. What kind of struggle is this creature fighting? “I have to… I don’t want to but-”   


“It’s fine,” Wataru smiles, a hand moving on his own to touch that face - is he allowed to touch a fallen angel?  He’s scared, but not for yourself, no. He stopped valuing his life too much long ago, now. He’s scared, he’s scared for that creature looking on the edge of dying, and if he can save him, save his soul, then he’ll be happy. “Take whatever you need. It’s fine.”

The angel lifts up the corners of his lips, but Wataru can’t really call it a smile, after all. He looks at that cloud of light brown hands resting over his chest, and the pain he feels after is sweet, warm, something he could bear with until he dies.    


“Thank you,” is the last thing Wataru hears, before the soft breath of the angel opens his chest wide, and freeze his heart.


	12. ReiKei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk ReiKei  
> beware the underage drinking

Keito doesn’t know why he accepted that silly request - he has never liked alcohol, too strong on his tongue, he has always despised the taste it leaves once he swallows it down and burns his throat. And still, protected by the walls of Rei’s bedroom, he feels like he can surrender to that sweet taste that makes him feel numb and emotionless, he feels like he can leave the strict vice president of the student council aside, just for that night. There’s guilt, lingering on his chest, but the artificial taste of strawberry suffocates it before he can even protest, it whispers sweet nothings to his ear, demanding him to put aside his worries with the school, his will to protect that idiot of his childhood friend at all costs. There’s guilt, as he closes his eyes and a warm touch ask permission to part his lips, the awful taste of alcohol spreading again through his mouth as Rei’s tongue brushes against his own, hot and wet and tasty. It’s a kiss that tastes of long gone times, of something that he will never go back to - it tastes like a desperate request to leave everything behind and disappear within arms that aren’t those Keito lingers for. And it’s awful, the warmth spreading from his stomach through his whole body, awful is the need to feel and touch, to know there’s still a solid place where he can come back to if things go wrong - he despises himself so much to think something like that, now of all times.   
He hopes alcohol will take the memory of this night with it, as its effect passes, and his head stops spinning and formulate thoughts he doesn’t even like. He hopes alcohol will erase the memory of Rei’s lips against his own, and brush away his guilt.


	13. ReiKoga Master/Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still think I got this prompt completely wrong /dies

“Do you like this, don’t you?” and Rei’s voice is hot against the bitten skin of his ear, red and throbbing in pain. Koga shows his teeth, just a bit, just to show that man that no, he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like it at all. And he hates it, how that man seems so happy with his reaction, he hates it so much that if he could, Koga would bite his leg and rip it off, like the proud wolf he has always declared to be. He hates it, as much as he hates that index finger touching his chin like it was the most precious thing in the world - he’s such a strange master, Rei, always willing to make him live the deepest hell, and still so caring when they are alone in his room. He swallows hard, not daring to answer his question - he doesn’t want to hear that damned laughter, he doesn’t want to give that dickhead the chance to make fun of him.   
He doesn’t want to admit that, fuck this shit, he likes it. He likes when Rei sinks his canines on his lower lip and make it bleed, he loves when that tongue brushes away that drop of blood that would inevitably roll down his chin, if he didn’t lick it. He loves the numbness that follows his climaxing each time Rei puts his hands on him, over his body, each time he thrusts into him and call him by his name, and tells him he’s a good servant.   
He grinds his teeth, breathing hard and leaning towards Rei’s neck, and bites it hard, just to give the other a taste of his own medicine. And Rei laughs, like always, because Koga doesn’t remember a single time in which he was mad, angry, violent.   
“I’ll take it as a yes, doggie,” he whispers, a hint of fun on his voice, but well, Koga can’t really fight that warmth pooling on his stomach. He just can’t.


	14. IzuLeo Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IzuLeo Mafia AU, nobody expected me to kill someone at this point rip

He’s short in breath, Izumi, as his back sticks to the wall, his hands holding the gun and trembling a bit for the rush of adrenaline on his veins. He’s there, his target, laughing like an idiot as he walks through the hallway and swings his gun in the air as this was just a game - “Come out, Sena, it isn’t fun at all if you keep hiding…” Leo sing-songs, and his steps echos in the hallway, beating the approaching time of his defeat.   
He should kill himself, spare himself the shame to have his life taken by someone he loved, before all this mess happened. It’s a life made of stabs on your back and regrets, someone told him when he joined the organisation, but he would have never imagined something like this. And now, of all times, he wishes he could reset his whole life and start again.  
“Stay away from troubles, Izumi-chan,” Arashi told him when he was younger, when he was an total idiot, and now Izumi is going to pay not to give credit to his words. The gun is cold against his temple.   
He hopes it won’t be more painful than it already is.


	15. IzuLeo Skating

Leo doesn’t mind watching, doesn’t mind looking at the slender body moving on the ice rink, Izumi dancing with the music Leo wrote for him, performing what he won’t ever be able to. It’s like Izumi was born to live on those skates, born to be surrounded by the cold, shiny shimmer of ice - his body isn’t following the music, it’s more like the other way around, notes and words wrapping around Izumi’s arms in the air, around his legs and dying on the rink. Leo smiles, feeling arousal growing on his chest, slowly awakening his senses - watching Izumi’s performances is like having sex with a stranger, scary and overwhelming and exciting all at the same time. Leo licks his upper lip, writing something on a piece of paper, just an note to help himself remember where to polish the performance, where to add another figure to make it perfect. 

He will turn Sena into a piece of art.


	16. KuroShu Omegaverse

Shu hates it, he hates his nature so much that the only thing he can do as he feels heat building on his stomach is to curl on his bed and hugs his knees - he bites his lower lips and curses under his breath - he doesn’t want a life like this, he doesn’t want to feel like he is turning into a beast without any restraint. He’s crying before he even notices it, screaming against his pillow and asking for help, his self control slowly going to fuck itself. And Shu hates it, hates to feel a different warmth surrounding him, Kuro’s breath against his ear that sends him to Heaven in an instant as he whispers words of love, “I’m here, hold on, I’ll give you the help you need”. And his world crumbles under his bed, under his feet, under the weight of Kuro’s body against his own, their body hot and sweaty, the smell of sex tickling his nostrils and making him feel high.  
  
He hates it.  


	17. Izumako Doctors AU

“You should be more careful,” Izumi smiles behind his glasses, as his fingers run over Makoto’s ankle, push gently against his skin to massage it. “Not that I mind seeing you, you know, but wouldn’t be better if you stopped hurting yourself and meet me outside this place?”

And Makoto can feel his face starting to  _ burn _ , as Izumi’s eyes meet his own just for a brief moment, before he turns his glance somewhere else and prays to survive this visit and escape  _ soon _ . He’s too self conscious now to ignore how Izumi’s fingers feel warm against his skin, to ignore the not so implied invite to go out together when he’ll feel better, and he just clears his throat, nodding slowly, hoping Izumi won’t notice.

“Is that a yes?” and damn, why can’t control himself when that man is before him - why can’t he stop imagining those hands running somewhere else, and not just on his left leg? Because his doctor is a tempter idiot, because he can’t stop smiling at him, as he lowers his face towards his foot and gently kisses his instep. “Because I’d be glad to go out with you, Yuu-kun.”

Makoto swallows, locking eyes with him, and he feels like a mouse in a trap, and the funniest thing is that he put himself into this mess. And his lips tremble, as he opens his mouth and hopes his voice won’t shake too much.  
  
“I’d be… glad too, Izumi-san.”  
  
Ah, he’s fucked.


	18. AdoSou, Greek Legends AU

He would start a war for him. He would turn everything upside down, just to be able to touch that hair with the tip of his fingers, just to brush that fair skin and watch it as it turns red just for a few seconds before going back to its milky white. Souma dances and smiles like the most ethereal of creatures, a God too pure for him, something he shouldn’t look at, something he shouldn’t try to reach with his hands, soiled with blood and death. But it’s so good, too good, when those perfect lips brush his own in the darkess of the night, the blissful touch of Souma’s hands on his arms as he whispers words of love - Adonis breathes his scent, breathes those words and thinks, just for this once, if he’s really allowed to stain the perfection of Souma’s art with his love, burning like the fire of War.


	19. YuuTsu Cuddles

Yuuta doesn’t like sweets to the point that just smelling their scent makes him nauseous, and still he can’t avoid comparing Tsukasa to a giant sugar candy who tastes of strawberry ice-cream and whipped cream. He’s surprised, when Suou looks for his lips when he wakes from his nap, laziness slowing his movements, making the words flooding from his lips too cheesy, so out of character - he’s surprised because he likes the sound of Tsukasa’s voice, he likes when they mouth meet and the soft smack of their kisses pops on his ears like soap bubbles. Yuuta smiles, petting Tsukasa’s hair and losing himself in the scent of it - he doesn’t like sweets foods, but he likes Tsukasa so much that he can survive the lack of sugar in his veins.


	20. EiChiaMido

Midori’s frown on his face is so cute, too cute for Chiaki to resist the urge to kiss him on his forehead, on the wrinkle between his eyebrows. And still, that doesn’t the trick, and Midori is sighing now, so loud and tired - it’s nothing new, okay, but it sounds so wrong now.  
  
“You should stop,” Midori finally says, and Chiaki doesn’t grasp the meaning of his words, so he just look at him in the eyes, hoping to find an answer to the big mystery that is Takamine.   
  
“Stop what?” and Chiaki doesn’t get why Midori’s ears are turning red, but he likes the view, so he doesn’t complain.

“Stop letting Tenshoin hurting you,” he mumbles, looking away - and Chiaki feels his heart jumping a bit, a amused smile curving gently his lips. “You just don’t -”  
  
“It’s not what you think, Takamine,” and his voice is gentle, as he brushes a lock of hair between the other’s ear, “He doesn’t hurt me. In fact, he’s quite fond of me.” He takes his hand, playing with his finger before intertwine them with his own, “Let me show you. Let Tenshouin show you. Come with me,” he whispers, kissing the back of Midori’s hand, and he doesn’t know if he’s doing the right thing, but if he can have the men he loves the most for himself well, he would be glad.


	21. IzuLeo Ice skating AU

The sound of the blade against the ice is a drug, a sweet, dumb cry of joy that pours honey in his ears. He loves it, the soreness of his thighs when the training is over and his back is wet in sweat, when his silver hair sticks to his forehead and makes his head a mess. He loves it, it makes him feel alive, as much as he feels his heart beat fast when Leo looks at him from the bleachers, as much as he feels when they’re closed in his room and listen to the music Leo has written and played for him. Izumi is a junkie, and he doesn’t mind. Those are the drugs that keep him alive.


	22. Shunazu, 20000 leagues under the sea

Nito would be a liar if he says he wasn’t scared, when he first stepped into the Nautilus and behind Shu’s invitation. It took some time, to get used to the enviroment around him, to get used to the idea to be surrounded by water, above and below his feet - to the idea of being inside some sort of fantastic creature’s stomach, at laest to the eyes of those that don’t know the truth behind the submarine. And sometimes just sits in his room with a ear against the cold, solid metal, and fills his mind with the noisy sound of engines, with the soft and lulling sound of the sea behind all that mess of gears and motors - it’s nice, even Nazuna is probably just imaging it. It’s okay. Because the sea holds his heart and keeps his secret well covered, his feelings for Shu hidden behind the cold surface of the ocean water.   
There are more important things to sort out, before his feelings.


	23. WataKei

Keito hates Wataru, hates him to the core. He hates how he makes him feel unsure, out of balance, he hates him because he laughs way too much - how in the world can someone be always, always so noisily happy? He hates him, when Wataru gets closer when nobody is around and makes an arm slide over his shoulder, he hates him when he snaps two fingers and voilà, a rose appears from nowhere and where the hell did he hide it in the first place?  
He hates him, when Wataru takes him by surprise and touches his arms, his chest, and gently pushes him over a wall and presses against his body and damn, it feels warm, a bit uncomfortable - more because it feels good than because he doesn’t want that intimate touch.   
Keito hates himself to the core, when he lets Wataru bite his lips and suck it like a candy, when he moans softly and that sound is the only one filling the air, and colouring his cheeks. Wataru might be an annoying idiot, but who is he, the most idiot among idiots, to judge?


End file.
